


The Belly of the Beast

by Peachy_Beans



Series: Two Truths and a Lie [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, also a really short pre-heat, i really hate costelmark tower, prom has a really bad time with suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: ffxvaboweekend Day: 1Prompt:  An Omega goes into heat during a long, difficult battle->Really, could Prompto’s heat have any WORSE timing?





	The Belly of the Beast

Prompto REALLY didn't like camping.

In most cases, it was just a matter of discomfort. Sleeping in the same tent as the literal beast of their small pack's alpha made it hard for him to get a good night's rest at the best of times given that at least in a hotel he could pout and whine until Ignis let him open a window, but such a luxury wasn't available in the confined space. In the tent, they were all packed closer together and, to avoid a surprise bug invasion until Ignis deemed it a good use of gil to buy netting, the opening was zipped tightly shut. If that wasn't bad enough, the closer Prompto's heats came, the more not having something soft to sleep on was eating at how rested he got.

So of course, in the dungeon below Costelmark tower that Ezma had told them about, where time no longer made any real sense and where it was easy to lose track of the days, the few times they did find a place to make camp felt unbearably like torture.

And, as if to make his life even more miserable, it just had to be here that his heat hit him like a truck.

His heats never really gave much leeway to get in a comfortable place under normal circumstances, but as it was, he had to press himself against the wall of the stairs as the familiar warmth spread from his core. "Prompto, come on!" Gladio's voice only made the sensation worse. "Do you want to just get left behind?"

"Ah...n-no..." He forced himself up off the wall. "I'm coming..."

Noctis raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Prompto bit his lip. "I'll be fine...let's just...hope there's a haven soon..."

\--

It took another 5 levels -and another 5 fights- before they finally found a haven. Prompto hid in the corner of the room as the others set up, much to the annoyance of Gladio who -of course- complained loud enough for Prompto to hear.

The effects were almost immediate, shame settling next to the heat-induced arousal in his gut. The blond whimpered and pressed his forehead to his knees, trying to ignore his natural reactions.

"Prom...? Are you in heat?

The smaller omega looked up anxiously. "Ah...Noct..." He looked down at his knees. "...yeah... Guess we've been in here a bit too long, huh?"

"Do we need to leave?" Ignis joined the pair, a look of concern on his face

"Ah...you don't have to... I can just...deal with it..."

"Damn right you can!" Gladio's grumpy voice echoed across the room. "Not helping with camp, getting in the way during fights, letting yourself get distracted..."

"It's not something he can control, Gladio." Noctis's voice was stern. "Would you be that grumpy if it was me in heat?"

"At least get suppressants in his system. We don't have time to deal with a heat down here."

Prompto swallowed thickly. "S...suppressants?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well..." Prompto crossed his arms and held himself tight "If...if I have to..."

"Prom..."

"No...it's okay...let's just...get it over with..."

\--

The first dose and the time at camp went by without incident.

The second dose as they headed out was paired with one of Noctis's pain pills (provided to him by the prince himself) to head off the impending side effects.

The third, 5 floors down, fought on the way down, making his whole body shudder with discomfort.

The forth...Prompto didn't manage that one.

Noctis gently rubbed his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach in the corner of the room, arm propped up against the wall.

"Oh what is it NOW?!"

Prompto whimpered between rounds of retching.

"He has bad reactions to most types of suppressants." Ignis stated plainly. "Which you would know if you'd asked."

"So now I'M the bad guy?"

"Gladio..."

"Just stop it!" Prompto shoved his way past the rest of the group to head to the stairs. "Let's get this over with! How much more could there be?!"

\--

On the up side, there was only a couple floors left.

On the down side, even the last floor had a long hard battle that required their attention. Attention that, with his violent nausea, ever present heat, and increasing levels of dizziness and exhaustion, Prompto was struggling to give. The blonde pressed his back against the wall, biting the back of his hand against a whimper.

"Prompto! Focus!" Gladio snapped from across the room, glaring his way.

"Gladio, shut UP!" Noctis shouted back, burying his sword into the bilröt's underside, finally finishing it off. "If I have to hear you bitch and complain about Prompto dealing with something he can't control I will PERSONALLY tear your dick off." The prince stormed over to the larger alpha and frowned up at him. "Next time you have a rut, I'm going to do the same shit you're pulling on him."

Gladio huffed and stormed off. "Whatever, let's get out of here."

Prompto wobbled over to Noctis. "S-sorry for being a bother...I didn't..."

"You were fine, Prom..." The prince pulled him against his side. "All that matters is that now we can go hide out in a hotel for a while. Right, Iggy?"

Ignis shrugged. "I suppose so. Maybe being back in civilization will adjust Gladio's mood."

"And if it doesn't?" Prompto's voice was small and unsure.

"If it doesn't he's going to GET an attitude adjustment." Noctis smirked wryly. "After all, you're part of this pack too."

**Author's Note:**

> AU notes:  
> -Prompto's got heats every month and they hit hard and fast. They're real rough for a few days, then more mild for the rest.  
> -Noctis has heats that are 3 months apart, but are extra crampy and intense. They're near crippling and miserable for most of their time, but his pre-heat is markedly longer than Prompto's.  
> -Gladio is mostly just grumpy because they're in a dangerous place and his alpha instincts got him wanting to protect the omega in heat but he's bad at dealing with that.


End file.
